


The Dreaming Words

by Narya_Flame



Category: Beowulf (Poem), Sellic Spell - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: The many secrets of the Queen of the Golden Hall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	The Dreaming Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwinfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).



> A small treat for Elwinfortuna, written for Innumerable Stars 2020.

The spell was of an ancient kind. It needed no herbs, no trinkets; the will and the words were enough. The secret passed from mother to daughter, a whisper from an old, lost world.

Handshoe could not fight it. Ashwood did not try. Their flesh went to feed her poor sister, and the monstrous thing she had birthed.

The third man, Beewolf, resisted. She felt it as a spider feels a twitch in her web.

The Queen smiled. She would not kill her kin, nor see them starve like lame beasts – and yet, perhaps, peace _could_ return to their Hall...


End file.
